Fire Emblem: Chronicles of Alpharea
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: Three sisters worked together to create a world in which their creations could live in. However one of them went a little to far and had to be locked up, but her creation has managed to escape and now they plan on reviving her for her to strike judgement.


**Hey guys! It's me again! I finally got a chance to post this up! I hope you all like it. Thank you everyone for sending me your characters! I wouldn't have been able to do it with out you all! ^_^ If you want to send in more you still can! The information is on my profile and the characters that have already been made are one my quizilla page! **

Tharacia…

It was a peaceful, a well-respected country. Tharacia was known for its quiet peaceful nature. One that never caused chaotic behavior. They always got along.  
>Ironically, chaos always came to them.<p>

Recently, creatures known as Yajūs had attacked its capital, Tiber.

Yajūs were beast like creatures that came in different forms. Some could walk on two legs and speak, but there were others that were just feral creatures. The ones that had just attacked were wolf like creatures, but much bigger and wilder, fierce, and rabid looking.

They suddenly appeared without a warning and came rampaging through the palace. No one was sure what they wanted, but in the end, they discovered that their beloved princess missing.

Princess Teresia. She was just a little ten-year-old girl. When the attack had happened, the Vice-General had sent her to her chamber with guards. However, when the he had gone up later to check to see if she was all right, she was gone. In her place the soldiers lied dead, with missing limbs.

Now in the conference hall sat a total of ten people. They were all from noble households that helped run this country. All but three. The first was the Vice-General who sat in the middle of the other two. His navy blue hair was tied up in a high pony with a couple strands hanging in front of his face. His gray eyes stared intently at the nobles as they spoke to him. Aron was his name, and was second in command to the entire army. The first would have been General Atsushi, but he was not here. General Atsushi was dead: ambushed by Yajūs.

"How did you let this happen?" one of the nobles demanded. Lady Finolathe Mistress of Falkorwas an elder woman, and like most elder women, her eyes were narrowed and she had the stern look.

Aron cleared his throat before he spoke. He knew he had to choose his words wisely, especially since what he was about to say was unbelievable. "We are not sure what happened. All of the soldiers were at their post and they were alert, but the creatures appeared. From what soldiers say, they were summoned by someone." He explained.

"Summoned? As in someone sent them here?" Another man spoke up. He was old as well, but not as strict as the woman. He was Duke Ketzel of Achriyam in the forest.

Aron nodded his head, "Yes sir. As we said earlier, all soldiers were at their posts and reported that some strange light appeared around the area, and then soon they heard snarling sounds. That's when the attack began."

"Hmph, Atsushi would never have let this happen." Lady Finola spoke.

Aron did all he could to hold in his anger. He was about to slam his hand down, but the person to his left had done it already. Tega was his name. He was normally a cool-headed person, but when Atsushi's name was brought up, he would get angered.

"With all do respect, my lady, we are doing all we can."

"It's not enough. Your defense is low. This is the third time that we have been attacked by the Yajūs. Our Princess has been captured and our supply is running short. What about the King? Are his conditions any better?" Lady Finola went on.

Aron closed his eyes to calm himself. The King had been injured in the battle. He had been assaulted by four creatures. Normally that would not have been a problem for a King like Tharacia's, but the fact that he was still recovering from an illness made him much slower.

"The King is recovering well. We have three healers working on him and they say he should be up and walking by tomorrow." Tega explained.

"Hmph… You soldiers are starting to slack…" Lady Finolagrumbled.

Aron sighed as he pulled himself to an upright position, "Instead of the criticism, how about we discuss what we must do?" he offered with a cough.

The nobles all looked at one another and nodded and thus ended the criticism and began the actual discussion.

"So now what?" Kaeda spoke up. She was the third person aside from Aron and Tega that was at the meeting and had stayed quiet through out the whole meeting, knowing that what she had to say would most likely be shrugged off. Kaeda was Tega's younger sister. Unlike Tega, who was a swordsmaster, she was a Pegasus knight, a very energetic one too, but at least she knew when to be serious. Her greened hair matched with the energy she gave off.

The meeting had gone, as usual, with discussions on what each person would contribute to help in the recovery of Tharacia. However, the decision of the Princess had been left to Aron, and Tega and Kaeda were to help him.

"Right now all we can do is what we promised that we would do to help rebuild this city as fast as possible. We can't afford to have another attack like this." Aron replied as they walked down the halls towards the front courtyard.

"And the Princess? We can't just ignore that, especially when you vowed to the king to protect her." Tega reminded.

"I'll deal with. I already have two people summoned to help with that." He replied. As they arrived to their destination, they stopped. Aron turned to face the other two. "Tega, go see how the King is doing. Afterwards, I'm putting you in charge of scouting to make sure that there are no other attacks. News spreads fast, and if the other countries were to hear of the attack, they are most likely going to strike."

Tega nodded his head. "Yes sir." He bowed, and then excused himself, leaving.

Aron watched him leave, and turned towards Kaeda, "Find Captain Grace, and with her, go scout out the other towns and see what's happened there."

"Okay!" She nodded then hurried off.

Aron sighed, shaking his head. He then turned around and started off towards the conference hall. There, he had two people waiting. The King had chosen them and they were in charge of finding the Princess.

Aron felt guilty. He had vowed to protect the Princess. In a way, it was thanks to her that he got the position of Vice-General. After rescuing her from Yajūs once, he was offered a position to protect the Princess, and then after working his way up to Atsushi's level.

General Atsushi… It had been a month now since his death. The country was still recovering. Atsushi was one of the top five generals of the Alpharea. He was a well-respected man, and always knew what to do, never panicking. It was also because of the general Aron got to where he was. The general worked Aron hard and would constantly be pushing him. In a way Atsushi had been his second father and Aron was proud to be considered somewhat like a son to him.

He let out a sigh thinking of what the nobles said. This would definitely not have happened if the General were still around.

As he walked he saw many soldiers sitting there, resting, drinking water that was being brought to them. They all stood, or attempt to stand when they saw the Vice-General coming their way, but Aron gestured for them to remain seated. He arrived to a pair of doors, which would lead to the conference room.

Aron paused before deciding to push the door open and enter the room. There stood two people. One was leaning against the wall concentrating on his dagger, which he was attempting to balance on his finger. He was wearing a white shirt, with black shorts. Over his shoulders his green cloak sat. Along his belt were a group of knifes, with one space missing. That was the one he was balancing on his finger.

He seemed to concentrating on the knife, though when the Vice-General coughed he jumped dropping his knife.

"Ah dammit, not again." He groaned as he went to pick up the knife, but then he noticed Aron standing there.

"Ah! Hey, Aron." He saluted with two fingers, then went back to picking up his knife. Skid was his name. He was a thief that worked for the King. Aron rolled his eyes. How the King put up with him, even he didn't know.

Next to him, a female soldier stood with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes, and turned towards Aron and bowed her head. Tess was her name. She was much more serious than Skid.

"Good evening, Vice-General, what was it you called us for?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Aron smirked inwardly. He wasn't sure if it was a smart idea pairing the two, but the King chose them, so he had no say in it. That and he himself knew that these two were the best for the job. Skid was known for his skills in sneaking around. He may be able to find out where the Princess was taken. Tess was there just to make sure he stayed on track and to help in case the two were to be ambushed. That, and Tess was a serious one compared to the two and Aron had faith that she would be better at communicating with anyone who asked.

"As you know, the princess was captured in the attack of the Yajūs. I want you two to find out where she is and why they may want her." Aron explained.

"Isn't that you're job?" Skid asked.

"I'm sorry?" Aron turned towards the thief.

Skid sighed crossing his arms behind his back, "You are supposed to be her body guard, why aren't you searching for her?"

"Obviously, I can't just leave my station here. The King was injured in the fight and I must take charge until he is healed." Aron replied flatly. Skid was never one of his favorites, especially since he was known to retort and question a lot, thus purposefully getting annoying.

Skid just smirked about to reply, but the Tess took a step forwards. "We'll do all we can to find her." She replied.

Aron nodded his head. That was the reason why she was being sent. He knew she'd get the job done. "We will get everything you need ready, and it would be best to get started right away. We don't know what they want with the Princess, and it could end badly."

"You know, they might just use her to get us to do what they need." Skid spoke up. Aron turned his head towards the thief to see he was actually serious. "I mean come on, this is their what? Third time attacking this month? We need to figure out where they're coming from and why?"

"He's right." Tess spoke up, "If we can figure out where this is all coming from, then it may lead to where the princess is located."

"So she actually agrees with me? Miracles do happen!" Skid muttered in awe.

Tess just glared at him, which made him back off.

"You think you two can do this?" Aron asked.

"Hell yeah, I haven't failed a mission yet!" Skid replied in a cocky tone, while Tess just nodded her head. "I know some people that can help. Right now, their leader is probably sitting there on the couch with his feet propped up sleeping."

Aron smirked. He knew just whom she was talking about. "Alright. You are to leave first thing in the morning."

"Wait what?" Skid looked up.

"Do what you need to do to get ready and if you need anything just ask." Aron went on.

"I demand more time to get ready!" Skid spoke up. Aron just ignored him, "I have to go now and see where we stand supply wise." He said as he turned around.

"Hey I just requested something!" Skid protested, but his voice was muffled by the door closing.

"Damn him!" he muttered, but the shrugged turning towards Tess. "So how about we go get something to eat, you and I?" he asked leaning towards her.

Tess just groaned pushing him away. "Go get ready. We have to leave first thing in the morning." She said heading for the door.

"Ah… how wonderful is this? You and me on a mission to explore. just the two of us with no one else. Thing's couldn't get any better." Skid sighed, lost in a dream.

Tess just rolled her eyes, leaving. Skid looked up hearing the door slam.

He then sighed. "Still too much into work to accept it huh?" he thought as he left to pack.

**xXx**

Far on the other side of the continent was the country Kanimari. In the dark castle of Drusus, the King Nero was in his throne. He was sitting there impatiently in his black robes, waiting for a report. His blue eyes narrowed and he kept scratching his small beard, looking around. A couple steps down, a woman stood with her arms crossed in front of her. Her face lowered, staring at the ground, allowing her long wavy marooned colored hair to flow down along her face, covering it from the King's eyes.

Aella was her name. Princess Aella. She looked much like the King, though she had a smaller frame and no facial hair. The two were twins. Both of them had maroon hair with blue eyes, they were both sages as well, mastering the Elder's magic. Nero how ever was more skilled. He had always been the better of the two, but he never gloated about it. The King always considered the two equal.

Just then the door opened. Aella looked up and in walked a woman with long green haired halberdier. Behind her were a soldier and a sage. The soldier was holding a girl.

"Your majesty." The woman started, bowing.

"Ah, Renia, I see the mission went well." The King noted.

"Yes, your majesty. We've captured the girl." The woman replied as the soldier raised the girl.

Aella's eyes widened. She was just a little girl, with long ice-blue hair. Her head had been lowered staring at the ground, but at the sound of other voices, she looked up, opening her eyes revealing fearful red eyes.

"Nero how could you?" she spun around to look at her brother.

Nero just sat there at his throne staring at the girl. "Excellent. She will come in handy. With her, we will be able to capture Tharacia."

"Yes, your majesty. Tharacia will fall under the commands of Kanimari." Renia agreed.

"Nero!" Aella tried to protest, but she was ignored again.

"Calm yourself, Aella." The King spoke, looking at her.

"This isn't what I meant!" Aella protested, but again she was ignored.

"Take her away." The King ordered.

Renia bowed, leaving the room with the soldiers following her. She led them to a descent sized room with a bed, a worn out dresser and a small bathroom.

"Leave her in there. After that, you may leave." Renia ordered. The soldier nodded dropping her in the room he bowed leaving.

The girl grunted as she sat up and looked around.

"Well, Little girl? What do you think of your new home?" Renia sneered.

The girl glared at her, "My father will come. He will stop all this." She replied.

"Hah! _Daddy dear_ is the reason you're here. He had such pathetic soldiers. Dead in one hit. The king himself is pathetic. He's lying on his death bed." The woman sneered.

"No you're wrong." She muttered in disbelief. "He's still alive!"

"For a ten-year-old, you're really annoying." Renia grumbled.

"Now you be a good little girl and stayed locked up in here." She said patting the girls head before heading out the door, "Oh, and don't try anything stupid unless you wanna die." She closed the door locking it heading down the hall. Behind her she could hear the girl protesting slamming against the door.

Renia groaned. There were other ways that they could do this. After all, The Great Atsushi was dead, so that meant the country was unstable. That meant she was now the number one General in Alpharea. Renia smirked at the idea. She loathed the General of Tharacia, especially because of his attitude. He was too merciful, always allowing his enemies a second chance. Many times in the past Renia had been one to hear his words and many times she rejected the mercy treatment, yet Atsushi thought differently. Now that he was dead, Renia was ready to hear the orders to charge into the country.

But her King had other ideas and she was not going to object. With a final slam to the door, she finally heard the girl calm down. 'At last.' she thought as she headed down the hall. Arriving in the throne room, Renia was about to enter, but she stopped when she heard protesting.

"You know this is wrong so why do you continue to do it?" someone was protesting. Obviously it was the Aella. Correction, _Princess_ Aella.

The King made sure she had the respect she deserved. Renia didn't understand why though. All the Princess did was object with Nero's decisions, and Nero would listen, however…

"I know what I am doing, Aella. I'm sorry you don't approve of this, but this is what I must do. I have been ordered by Kuina." His calm voice came. The only difference between the two would be their personalities. Princess Aella was a timid one, that did not want war. She was always trying to convince her brother to do it differently. Perhaps that was the reason why Nero decided not to send an army to attack.

Kuina… classified as the Goddess of darkness. The chaos to the world. The goddesses decided the their youngest sibling was not capable of her powers and she was sealed away, yet recently, the King said that he had been hearing her voice and it was time to revive her.

**So how is it? Does it look promising? I'm working on the second chapter right now, I'm not sure when it'll come out though. Message me what you think!**


End file.
